


片段式

by LizWinchester



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizWinchester/pseuds/LizWinchester
Summary: 既然他们注定只生活了片段，那就用片段式，讲一个我迷恋的故事。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers





	片段式

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运。

“歌曲唱的那种亲密无间的关系，以及犯人间的凝聚力，和相互帮助相互关心的死囚之间的可爱品质汇合成了这种博大而宽容的手足之情，它诱惑我们从那种紧张、危险、充满恐慌和孤单的情境中解脱出来，取而代之的是看破一切、乐观轻松的生活态度。它既是高尚的又是卑微的，但又怎能那样去生活呢？”  
——西线无战事

A 盛世烟花 “史蒂夫罗杰和詹姆斯巴恩斯没有一起看过烟花”  
说实话，当年战争刚开始的时候，谁都没有想到竟会是这样的结局。  
美国队长和他最忠实的战友双双下落不明：倒不是真的下落不明，只是当局认为没必要再大费周折寻找了，或是说，他们的价值并不值得那般寻找。政府和军部都是明白人：战争即将结束，超级士兵的存在对国家而言，说不定反而是一个威胁。  
于是悲痛的人依然挣扎着试图向前，大美利坚合众国的士兵依然在在战场上生龙活虎的打败着德国，和日本。  
当那一代兵老去，他们会围拢在某棵树下，听着某个人依然弹拨着吉他，说不定有人心仍未死，翻着过去的古旧的录像带，偶尔停下来，仰头看着片片的云或满天星，记忆里那两人年轻如故，然后感叹句：可惜了，当年这俩。  
的确可惜了，史蒂夫罗杰和吧唧巴恩斯，他俩都没有一起看过烟花。  
当年，有嘴不干净的小伙子私下里猜测过罗杰和巴恩斯的关系，就差没指着罗杰的鼻子骂一句“faggot”，那都是瞎扯。维持着罗杰和巴恩斯的，不是爱情，不是友情，是一种甚至超过血脉的兄弟情谊。除去所有的外在差异，体型、交际、家庭背景，他们精神相通。罗杰觉得和吧唧在一起非常舒服——吧唧一直帮着自己，像兄长一样照看着自己，指导一条前进的路，却又十分尊重他。就像是，吧唧给自己指了一条前进的路，却并不急着拉扯着他走上前去，而是不时回头，等着自己缓缓跟上。  
这种博大而宽容的手足之情，说一句“多谢”都是见外。若是换做史蒂夫，若是吧唧需要，他也会毫不犹豫地做这一切的。吧唧和史蒂夫都知道。“然而我还是希望别有这一天，我干等你来救我。”某天穿梭在小巷中，吧唧大笑着说道，一边像平时一样用手勾着史蒂夫，看起来就像是把史蒂夫搂在怀里。  
吧唧很好看，那般放肆地大笑，像是流动的阳光。

然而炮火最终打响，每个人的生活都翻天覆地。他们分开了。史蒂夫开始他作为“美国队长”跳梁小丑般的表演生活，吧唧随107兵团开赴前线。  
史蒂夫没有收到过一点点来自吧唧的消息。内心的躁动和不满与日俱增，德国人和九头蛇就在门外，他却依然躲在这里，被好好看管着，为国家做一些华而不实又无关紧要的工作。  
“很抱歉，詹姆斯·巴恩斯，我记得这名字。他没回来。”短短一句话，就如五雷轰动。

多年后史书会记载这次伟大的行动。美国队长史蒂夫罗杰为了救回詹姆斯巴恩斯第一次踏上战场，开始其军旅生活。

史蒂夫冲进九头蛇的地下室救出吧唧的时候，吧唧的脑子里还晕乎乎的。  
那是个为数不多的好日子，初秋大片大片的阳光还留着淡淡的温暖。他不想找那群玩伴，偶尔腻在家里，坐在窗口看着外面小路上，匆匆忙忙或优哉游哉的路人走来走去。他回屋抓了一把儿坚果出来吃，刚坐回来就看到史蒂夫罗杰正向他家走来，他低着头，脸上一本正经的表情可以想象。  
“史蒂夫！”他又抓起几个坚果砸了过去，恰巧砸到史蒂夫脚下。史蒂夫抬起头来，先是皱着眉，然后渐渐笑展开来。“吧唧。”他说着一溜小跑过来，那样子有点可笑。  
“走吧。”吧唧从窗台跳下，大力揽过史蒂夫的肩膀。  
那回不去的年少的日子啊。  
迷迷糊糊中，他的手自动抬起来，搭在了什么东西上，吧唧戳了几下，感觉是个男人的上臂。吧唧睁开了眼睛。  
史蒂夫罗杰站在他面前。他俯下身，轻轻地拍吧唧的脸。  
“吧唧，是我，史蒂夫。”他见吧唧清醒了些，一边麻利地扯断束缚着他的各种带子，一边将他扶起来。“你能走吗？”  
吧唧看着史蒂夫。他的声音分毫未变，依然坚定、充满力量。但他变高了，同时又强壮很多，现在他大概可以毫不费力地把自己抱起来。  
“你变了。发生了什么事？”吧唧问道，一边试着重新用腿好好站稳。他敏感的感受到史蒂夫扶着他的手僵了一下，但他很快就掩饰好了神色。“一言难尽。我们先出去。”

他们是两名优秀的战士，很快就摆脱了其他残余的守卫。他们一路冲杀，直到红骷髅引爆了整个基地，唯一的一条路是一条窄窄的钢桥，史蒂夫的心一沉。  
吧唧有一个不为人知的秘密就是他从小讨厌平衡类的游戏，在院子里的高墙上走简直可以吓哭他。但是他们没有选择，不走过去，就是死。  
史蒂夫感受到吧唧胆怯了。想都没想，他将吧唧推上了钢桥，然后自己紧紧地跟着他。“加油，吧唧。”他低声喊道。吧唧没有回头，他小心地向前走着，一步一步，似乎承载着所有的力量。

最后他们成功的逃了出来。吧唧牢牢地接住了向他跳过来的史蒂夫。他们紧紧地拥抱在一起，感受着彼此的心脏疯狂跳动着。同生共死，不过如此。  
吧唧趴在史蒂夫耳边一遍遍地念道：“我接住你了，我接住你了。”  
史蒂夫罗杰和吧唧巴恩斯踉踉跄跄地走到空旷的场地上，默默地停下来，回头，看着那幢噩梦般高大的建筑物轰然倒塌，烧成一片火海。  
“我们炸了九头蛇，史蒂夫。”吧唧偏过头来看着史蒂夫，隐藏不住眼中疯狂的笑意。  
“我也不敢相信，但我现在还想要做更多。”史蒂夫表情凝重。  
吧唧笑了，“一点都没变。走吧，去看看别的兄弟。”吧唧揽过史蒂夫的肩膀，向前走去。  
一切就如从前。就好像没有战火，没有硝烟，没有九头蛇，什么都没发生过。

“所以你接受了血清注射，拥有了四倍体格却变成了个给政府卖安利的？”吧唧强忍着笑问史蒂夫，后者则苦笑一下：“就知道你要笑话我。”  
吧唧沉默了一会儿，和史蒂夫一起向前走着。  
很难讲这是一种怎样的心情，半年来发生了这么多事情，从兵营里走出来，真正踏上战场，他看到过队友们一个个在身边倒下，他在炮火连天的夜里淋着雨，坐在泥泞的战壕中狼吞虎咽地吃着新得到的面包，早已不顾它是否经过多少死人的手。过去被封印起来，他的童年，他的少年时代，美丽的妙龄女郎们，征兵时的骄傲与自豪在炮火前，在真正的血肉横飞前不堪一击。对德国人的仇恨和活下去的渴望控制着吧唧，他由一个人变成了一头野兽，这感觉糟糕透顶，他不敢细加思考。  
直到他又遇到史蒂夫。上帝保佑，他也变了，就和自己一样。  
史蒂夫不注意的时刻吧唧一遍遍打量着他。不知是糟糕还是幸运，他所有的感情，所有内心柔软的感觉似乎又都回来了。那是史蒂夫，他从小像互犊一样护着的史蒂夫，直到上战场前他还时时看着他，怕他被欺负，怕他受伤，怕这倔强的孩子不肯为了利益低一点点头。守护史蒂夫已经成了一种习惯，融于血脉，必将伴随一生。  
即使史蒂夫早已不需要吧唧巴恩斯的守护。他是超级士兵，他是美国队长，他拥有自己永远达不到的力量，和光芒万丈的前途。说实话他真怕，怕史蒂夫就这样离他而去。  
他似乎再也不需要他了。  
“我以为你会说，说我的选择是对的。”吧唧低着头对自己不理不睬的，史蒂夫轻轻地说。  
吧唧猛地回过神来，史蒂夫动了动眉，他脸上的戾气不知何时已经消散，表情温和得像是一只企鹅。  
突然那都不是问题了。他还是史蒂夫，和他精神相通的史蒂夫。独一无二的史蒂夫。注定并肩作战、伴随一生的史蒂夫。  
“是。你是对的。”

“让我们为美国队长欢呼！”  
他感到背后史蒂夫握住了他的手。他们十指相扣，紧紧地握着手。  
心中像是有一头胜利的雄狮在狂喜地咆哮。  
【Part A 完】

B 浮生若梦 “一朝梦醒，曲终人散，早已变换天地”  
美国队长史蒂夫罗杰从此成为活着的神话。而他宁可再也不会醒来。  
流逝的时间没有夺走他的生命，却夺走了他赖以生存的整个世界，他的朋友，他的战友，他的爱人和其他的一切一切，只留下“美国队长”一个苍白无力，也不曾想要的名号。  
回到现代后史蒂夫觉得很累。他常常失眠，或者就做各种可怕的梦，梦中吧唧和佩吉的身影交替出现，时时扰乱他的心。他恨这个世界的不公，恨他们没有早一点将他营救，直到现在他失去全部，不得不死心塌地为国家卖命，他甚至怀疑过神盾局是不是计划好了，当遇到真正危难的时候再将他解冻，再次剥削、利用他——他们现在有了那么多高端残酷的武器，不怕制服不了个把超级士兵的。  
史蒂夫大概是认命了。博士看得很透，无论如何他是个好人，一个心地善良的好人。他加入复仇者联盟，参加所有的任务，他表现出色，那都说明不了什么。  
史蒂夫只有在战场上才会再次充满活力。

你是一个杀手，而杀手是最最精准的机器，不容许出一点差错。  
寒冬战士的一生中都牢牢记得这句话。他生来就是被九头蛇选中的杀手，他倍感荣幸。  
然而冥冥中，似乎有个声音一直在告诉他：“不，不是这样的。”他很少有关于生活和童年的记忆，九头蛇告诉他生活，就像凡人一样是毫无意义的平庸的事情，而他是最优秀的杀手。快，狠，准，不留余地。  
是这样么？应该就是这样的，他严厉的告诫自己。只是有时他的脑子里会忽然闪过一个名字“S.R.”，然后就是剧烈的，电击般噬心灼骨的疼痛，那感觉就像是“S.R.”连接着很多与九头蛇无关的，不为人知的秘密。  
他试着问过别人“S.R.”是谁，自己本来是谁，这个名字为什么出现在他的记忆里。回答他的永远是长久的沉默，和新一轮的菜电击治疗。寒冬战士渐渐明白了，这是个不允许他知道的名字。  
他学乖了，只是悄悄地记下它，再不向人提及。“S.R.”在他心中种下了怀疑与反抗的种子，坐等有一天能让机器再度还原为人。

原本应该很成功的计划，却被一次任务彻底打乱。那是他得到的命令，“杀掉一切敢于阻拦的人”。  
他看到了桥上的那个人。他冲过去。他与那个人打在一起。他的心突然开始莫名的颤抖。  
那个人熟悉得可怕，仿佛他们都知道对方下一步的行动。这种感觉荒唐极了，仿佛和一个不认识的敌人相知多年。  
寒冬战士没有杀掉他。神盾局的支援在陆续赶来，他悄悄地离开了。

那次不成功的任务后，史蒂夫得到了一次休假，算是对他的补偿，让他好好调整状态。史蒂夫拒绝了和托尼斯达克一起去拉斯维加斯的建议，在南方小镇上租下了一套小房子，安安静静地过一会儿与世隔绝的生活。远离喧嚣，远离尘世，远离神盾局、任务、九头蛇、伤亡人数、特工、杀手与情报的生活。  
他老是想到吧唧，想到他们戏剧性的重逢，和很久很久之前的过去。  
娜塔莎和他说起过那个人，寒冬战士。吧唧巴恩斯第一次被九头蛇抓住的时候，九头蛇就开始计划把他培养成自己的超级士兵。九头蛇在吧唧的身体里种下追踪信号，在他摔下火车后第一时间找到了他，并掩盖了一切踪迹。因此军方当年怎么也找不到他的遗体。  
寒冬战士应该是那一批的试验品中唯一幸存下来的一位，无法想象他经历了多少苦难。现在的吧唧与其说是一个超级士兵，不如说是一台会思考的机器。  
史蒂夫看着手中娜塔莎给他的资料，心紧紧地缩成一团。  
世上莫大的悲伤大抵抵不过将一切美好的东西撕碎了再小心翼翼地捧着它的遗体给人看。  
这样的悲伤与重逢的欣喜交接在一起，无法排解，无从说起，郁积在心中，沉甸甸的。史蒂夫木然的拿着画笔，回过神来才发现早就涂满了一页吧唧的名字。吧唧巴恩斯。  
“无论过去如何，现在他已经不记得你了。他是你的敌人。”史蒂夫想起猎鹰在那次任务后和他说的话。  
可又怎么下得了手。那是他的吧唧，永远站在他左边的吧唧，独一无二的吧唧，无可取代的吧唧。  
无论如何，他都不会放弃。

寒冬战士回到九头蛇后接受了新一轮的电击治疗，为了摆脱敌人灌输给他的虚假记忆。他更换了住所，所有的个人物品被拿走，没有解释，不需要，反正他也不记得。又有谁会在意一个没有过去的杀手怎么想呢？

九头蛇给他安排了最新的任务，不惜一切代价杀掉美国队长，或者将他活着带回九头蛇。任务中提到美国队长极有可能会去阻挠九头蛇飞船的成功发射，要求寒冬战士务必阻止他，如果没把事情办妥，他将会受到有史以来最严厉的惩罚。  
他皱了皱眉。出乎意料的，这次他没有得到关于美国队长的全部详细资料——不过无妨，如果是很重要的人物信息，九头蛇也会在任务结束后要求他全部忘掉。一张写着名字的旧照片，这足够了。

九头蛇明显低估了神盾局特工的战斗力。寒冬战士在第三艘飞船的舱室才成功截住他的任务。他面无表情的站在唯一的出口，枪已上膛，刀子也已贴在手臂上，看到任务进入舱室，寒冬战士瞄准了他。  
他还不够快，枪最终只打到美国队长的腰。不过也够了，任务的速度减慢了许多，足以给他时间接近，并将刀子最终插入他的心脏。  
这个任务很奇怪。这是寒冬战士接近美国队长后的感受。他的所有动作都没有到位，这感觉就像是他只是在争取时间，而不愿意伤到自己。  
寒冬战士被自己的想法吓到了。这毫无道理，没有逻辑，他奇怪那样的人是怎么被选中当上美国队长的。  
不，做任务的时候不应该这么乱想的。任务再次接近仪板，他的手里是可以改变数据毁掉一切的芯片。寒冬战士冲过去，站在仪板前。他们对峙着。  
他看到美国队长的眼中有一些不应有的情绪，像是悲伤，像是绝望，像是不舍与无奈。他果然是个傻子，寒冬战士轻蔑地想着。  
“吧唧，你是我的朋友，我不想伤害你。”美国队长说道。  
傻子都开始胡言乱语了。“可你是我的任务。”寒冬战士想都不想回道。  
然而他低估了傻子的能力。九头蛇没告诉他那是振金的盾牌，可以躲过寒冬战士冷酷的子弹。他换了芯片。  
寒冬战士心一沉。  
任务就要失败了，唯一挽救的方法就是杀掉他，杀掉美国队长。  
寒冬战士扑向他的任务，金属臂扼住喉咙，狠狠地打上去。  
美国队长没有反抗。他丢掉了盾牌。这让寒冬战士感觉很不好，有哪里出了严重的问题，可他怎么也无法明白。他停下来，冷冷地看着美国队长。  
他很平静地说：“那就完成你的任务吧。”他的声音因为喉咙被卡住有些异常的虚弱。“Cause I’m with you till the end of line.”  
寒冬战士愣住了。一种可怕的熟悉感再次席卷了他，就像是，他是自己忘掉的某个非常重要的人。  
脑海中突然闪过一些画面。他穿着军装在参加一场舞会。他还拥有一条健康的左臂，而不是九头蛇告诉他的与生俱来的机械臂。一辆火车在满覆白雪的群山间穿行，那一定是很久之前的事了，火车看上去如此之旧。他在一个小本子上写着“S.R.”，一遍一遍，可他没有这本本子，从来没见过。  
寒冬战士很快意识到这不是所谓敌人植入的记忆，它们清晰地像是从来不曾被忘记，清晰得像是早就铭刻在他血脉里。

他突然浑身一颤。寒冬战士终于想起来，自己刚刚扔下去的人，那个美国队长，就是频繁出现在记忆中的“S.R.”。他想起来了，那是他的史蒂夫。  
他将史蒂夫从水中拖到岸边，看了他一眼，然后头也不回地走了。

当史蒂夫醒的时候，他又回到了神盾局的病房里。身边有人守着，一切照旧。就像是所有的背叛、暗杀、渗透都从未发生过。  
再一次，寒冬战士消失了。叉骨说他没回九头蛇，他大概是逃走了。  
“他记起过你，队长。  
“你的朋友，你的生死相随的伙伴，你的吧唧。”

史蒂夫呆了一下，泪终于悄悄地流了下来。  
【Part B 完】

  
C 我的吧唧 “我记得你，我永远都认识你，我的战友，我的朋友，我的……史蒂夫。”  
寒冬战士做了他短暂记忆中最疯狂的一个决定——与它相比引爆军火仓库，和任务同归于尽，在枪林弹雨中不要命地狂奔都算不得什么。他取下了追踪器，再也没有回九头蛇。  
逃，逃，逃。这是他唯一的想法。一旦心中有了温存的回忆，他再也不想回九头蛇，回到那可怕的地方。  
他的日子很不好过。他已经记不清自己躲过了神盾局和九头蛇的几次暗杀。寒冬战士不会生活，没有钱，不能和世间有所交流，只能靠九头蛇给他配备的高强度生命液度日——鬼知道那是什么成分。还有可怕的头痛，支零破碎的记忆一点点涌上来，渐渐拼出一幅画卷。他想起了史蒂夫，想起了他们的少年时代，他们的分别，以后七十年在九头蛇的日子。他渐渐想起自己杀死的每个不该死的人，他们慢慢黯淡下去的眼睛，嘴角无力流出的鲜血，和痛苦的呻吟。他不敢睡觉，一闭眼所有的记忆都会涌上来，揪扯着他的心，他常常浑身发抖着醒来，衣衫尽湿。  
寒冬战士吧唧巴恩斯躲在神盾局的一个仓库里，发出了求救的信号。  
所幸来的人正是他，史蒂夫和他的朋友。寒冬战士抬起眼来，看着史蒂夫逐渐弯下身来，问道：“你认识我吗？吧唧。”那一刻，寒冬战士听懂了那声问候中的三分期待三分不舍和四分蚀骨的绝望。  
我认识你，我永远都记得你，我的战友，我的朋友，我的史蒂夫。  
寒冬战士控制住自己的声音不发抖，然后慢却又无比清晰地回答他：“你的妈妈叫莎拉。你小时候老往你的鞋子里垫报纸。”

史蒂夫愣住了。他不止一次地幻想吧唧如果记起了，若他们再次相见，吧唧会和自己说些什么。他们的战斗？九头蛇？在军营里喝点小酒，听那些老兵讲带颜色的笑话然后相视一笑？  
我的妈妈叫莎拉。我小时候老往自己的鞋子里垫报纸。  
那是多久远的记忆了，它们美好到史蒂夫都不敢轻易想起。那是只有吧唧和他明了的回忆。在七十年前，在七十年后，在渺茫的宇宙中只属于吧唧和他的回忆。  
一种巨大的感动涌上来，充斥了他的整颗心。他长久地看着吧唧的眼睛，他看到了自己的影子。这样真好，他想到，再一次在吧唧的眼睛中看到温暖的自己。  
感谢上天，在那么多苦难，那么多撕心裂肺的离别折磨后，终于，给了史蒂夫一点可以延续整个一生的温暖。  
“猎鹰，通知神盾局，我们找到吧唧巴恩斯了。”  
遍布寒冰的时代已经结束，而永夏，才刚刚开始。

神盾局头一次没有审讯新抓获的九头蛇特工。九头蛇势力被清楚之后，他们缺少足够的人手，而且美国队长以超乎寻常的强硬态度要求将犯人交给自己全权处理。鉴于他在清除行动中再次树立起极高的威信，并没有人想提出强烈反对，何况局长也只是淡淡地说了句：“记得一个月内提交书面报告。”于是，美国队长就在众目睽睽之下将寒冬战士，或者他所说的吧唧巴恩斯带回了家。  
“你最近变了。”一次例行会议结束后，娜塔莎和史蒂夫说道。史蒂夫发现娜塔莎端着一副“儿子终于长大了”的欣慰表情，而且怎么说，虽然有些别扭，但史蒂夫觉得挺高兴的。  
“没有。”史蒂夫看着自己的手淡淡地回答。“吧唧七十多年来一直受到非人的虐待，又不像我被冰封了七十年后还有那么多人想帮着我适应生活，他是我最好的朋友，我应该多帮助他。因此耽搁了部分工作是有的，但是接下来的日子我会做好。”  
娜塔莎听后幽幽一笑，史蒂夫突然有一种不好的预感，像是叫做，浑身发毛？“你知道吗，我刚认识你的时候老觉得你该是个同志，毕竟没多少女人能驾驭得了你。”史蒂夫渐渐觉得谈话的走向开始向不可预知的方向发展，他突然想起鹰眼和钢铁侠某次一起翻看“从娜塔莎抽屉里找到的一本十分有趣的杂志”。“结果我们发现你都没有正经谈过一场恋爱。”娜塔莎从鼻子里冷哼一声。“所以，现在有一个完美的对象住在你家里，你要不要放下一切去谈一场轰轰烈烈、跨越时间、无视生死、交织冰封与炽热的恋爱？”  
史蒂夫的内心是崩溃的。“呃……娜塔莎，我和吧唧不会……呃……”娜塔莎看到老冰棍的脸红了起来，不由得发出一串如爷们般豪爽的笑声。“  
“我和托尼打赌你会不会脸红，看来我要赢了。娜塔莎耸了耸肩。“我们的意思是，巴恩斯是个超级士兵，和你的配合也一定很好。神盾局需要这样的人。”  
“真的么？“史蒂夫问道。”当然。“娜塔莎看着史蒂夫惊喜的脸，笑了。  
真好，史蒂夫的心里只能这么想。连日来上天给了他太多惊喜，这种巨大纯粹的欢喜似乎能扫尽所有的阴霾。又能和吧唧一起工作，真好。

吧唧同意了来神盾局。于是一个月后的某天早上，史蒂夫就带着吧唧一起去了。  
直到真正迈进神盾大厦，史蒂夫才明白，即使一个多月来吧唧对新生活适应得很好，他学会使用电视电脑手机和微波炉冰箱，他甚至看了很多关于这七十年历史的书，他还是被流逝的时光刻下了不可更改的烙印。史蒂夫没有教他如何和别人交际。  
两个美男子，一个身材高大胸肌发达，一个长发及肩还自带闪闪发光的金属臂，就算是在全纽约最疯狂的酒吧也会被认为十分耀眼，史蒂夫只能自食恶果。按程序，神盾的技术人员会带吧唧进行身体能力状况测试，尤其是他的金属臂，谁知道有多少机关。“吧唧，这是技术员卡梅，她会负责你的体能测试。“史蒂夫偏过头去在吧唧耳侧小声说道。  
吧唧茫然地看了卡梅一眼，又看看史蒂夫，然后微微一笑？那表情仿佛在说：“我真的不知道该说什么，那我就笑一笑吧。“原本认真严肃的卡梅也不由得笑了：”队长，巴恩斯先生大概有点怕生人。“  
于是史蒂夫陪着吧唧做完了一整天的测试。

所幸这种情况在渐渐好转。吧唧能体会到这些人的好意，他还是不怎么说话，但即使没有史蒂夫在场，他也能和别人顺利地交谈，甚至聊聊天了。史蒂夫斟酌再三，该做的测试都已经做完，应有的训练已经开始，再也没有理由不让那群丧心病狂的禽兽复仇者们见见吧唧了。尤其是……呃……托尼·油嘴滑舌他第二没人第一·任性的小公举·YY狂魔·史塔克。  
“你现在是复仇者联盟的一员，他们都是你的队友，不要担心。“史蒂夫和他一起走进大厦的时候，他悄悄地叮嘱道。吧唧没什么反应，只是轻轻地说了一句：”我尽力。“  
推开门，所有人都很有默契地停下手中的动作，抬起头来。  
一阵长久的令人难堪的沉默。“大家好，这位是吧唧·巴恩斯，寒冬战士。“史蒂夫选择了最简单粗暴的介绍方式。他瞥了吧唧一眼，吧唧的嘴角微微地抽搐着。  
铁罐看了鹰眼一眼，突然一阵风般地冲过来，扶着吧唧的金属臂仔细打量了半天，突然对着史蒂夫说到：“天底下竟然还有这样勇猛的战士，我这回可是真的见到了。况且这通身的气派，看着不像是你的朋友，到仿佛是亲兄弟！只可怜遭了那么些罪，我想想都于心不忍。”托尼本就是水汪汪的眼睛，看似真的悲伤得不行。史蒂夫不知道该生气还是放声大笑。吧唧想起史蒂夫说过钢铁侠托尼史塔克是复仇者联盟的赞助者，伟大的科技发明家，平时最喜欢开玩笑，不用理他就是。便只说道：“史塔克先生，幸会。”  
史蒂夫看着吧唧又渐渐面瘫起来，屋里众人也都一副只管看戏的样子，看来这又是计划好的恶作剧，不由微微恼了。“托尼，你不该这么和他说话。”  
托尼听了这话，忙凑过头去看吧唧的表情，一边揽过他的肩膀：“我和你讲，以后要是和别人闹得不开心就来找我。想要出去玩，偶尔想放纵一把也只管来找我，别老和队长一起正义得长草。”  
听到最后一句所有人都忍不住大笑。吧唧看着史蒂夫一本正经的样子和钢铁侠轻佻的笑容，忍不住微微笑了。  
史蒂夫和吧唧在复仇者联盟平时打打怪，偶尔调调情（大误）逗逗乐的生活就在一阵轻松的笑声中开始了。

“吧唧，你和托尼现在可以进来了。注意侧翼说不定还有几个逃掉的士兵。司令部在地下二层，我们需要浩克在外面制造点混乱，娜塔莎你和索尔负责处理那些，我会给你么开始第二路进攻的信号。”他们潜行到九头蛇在波西米亚的一个据点，队长已经进去探查情势了。  
“谢天谢地你还记得我叫托尼，我还以为只有你家吧唧才是你的队友。”铁罐一边嘟囔着一边行动。别人早就习惯了他每时每刻的吐槽：自从吧唧真是参加任务后，队长再也没有把第一位的配合先交给他。队长的扬声器中没有声音，只有吧唧淡淡地应了句：“知道了。”  
任务不太顺利。他们的远程和空中力量不够。队长又不太明智地让托尼和他一起参与近战。这个基地经营多年，其中的暗道和各类防御程序都不可能完全预料。待所有复仇者退出基地再次会合，已经是一整天后了。神盾局的飞船早已准备，他们一言不发地离开了。  
大厦里别的员工都已经不在了，他们在最高层的屋子里休整了一会儿，也就各自离去。娜塔莎捎吧唧和史蒂夫回了家。“那么回见。”娜塔莎拉下车窗看着他们。  
史蒂夫应了声。他们在楼下站着，目送她离开。  
“走吧。”看着那辆黑色跑车消失在视野范围外，史蒂夫和吧唧说道。吧唧有点困了，微微点了点头，顺着史蒂夫的脚步进了电梯，再出去，开灯，看史蒂夫将手指放在门板上，门开了，跟着他进门，脱下鞋子，光着脚走到沙发边坐下，捞出一瓶水喝了一口。  
“我要去洗澡。”吧唧盖上盖子，想了想，决定还是和史蒂夫说一声吧。浴室的门坏了，他说不定会半路跑进来。“好。衣服在我房间的衣物柜里，洗完我帮你吹头发。”史蒂夫随口说道。  
吧唧还是不想把及肩的长发剪掉。他开玩笑地说那是他养了七十年的头发。史蒂夫于是买了吹风机、梳子，又重买了适合油性发质的洗发液。  
听到浴室传来水声，他有些烦躁的打开电视机，调到他最喜欢的频道看起来。他喜欢看DC的英雄剧，常会为了某些剧情和吧唧讨论个没完。吧唧老是嘲笑他对这些剧集严肃认真的史蒂夫罗杰式态度，而史蒂夫知道，那是因为曾经，他们也只是电视剧集里的故事。  
还好美国队长和寒冬战士又回到现实中了。他们是真真切切地好好生活着。  
他突然意识到他陪吧唧回布鲁克林去看看使他错过了上周的剧集，现在他什么都看不懂了。史蒂夫无奈的关掉电视，心想待会儿一定要上油管看一遍上周的更新。  
浴室的水声停了很久了。没有声音。“吧唧？吧唧！”史蒂夫试着叫道。没有回应。一种不好的预感突然抓住了他，再次失去吧唧的恐惧在他心上翻着滚着又抓又挠。他推开门，冲进去，准备与任何邪恶势力决一死战。

吧唧睡在满池的泡泡里，他的头发还在滴水。泡泡水滴在地板上，一路流淌。史蒂夫的嘴角抽搐起来。  
史蒂夫叹了口气，这已经是不知第几次吧唧睡着在浴池里了。不是连着熬夜太久，要不就是玩得太累，像这样完成任务回来也会。吧唧大概还是做个杀手好，史蒂夫暗想。  
史蒂夫俯下身，拍了拍吧唧的脸：“醒醒，你又睡着了。”  
史蒂夫等在门外，听见里面传来的水声和一阵穿衣服的声音。“史蒂夫，你可以进来了。”吧唧的声音闷闷的，他大概又在为自己的行为自责不已。  
吧唧坐在镜子前，小口小口地喝着史蒂夫拿给他的热牛奶——加了一勺蜂蜜，更甜一点。史蒂夫理顺了他的头发，拿吹风机吹着。他修长的五指穿过吧唧的头发，感受刚洗完的头发从指尖滑过的奇异触感。发根基本都吹干了，发尾还有点潮潮的，不过这家伙肯定不会直接去睡觉的，吹太干也不好，史蒂夫想着拨回了开关。  
“吹好了。”史蒂夫和吧唧说，一边又用梳子理了理。吧唧推开椅子站起来，将杯子还给他。“我也喝完了。”他说着朝自己的房间走去。一小截金属臂露在衣服外面，晃了一下，有点扎眼。  
“记得好好睡觉，吧唧。”  
“嗯。你也是。”  
【Part C 完】

番外 D 罗杰之死   
娜塔莎接到一个电话，没有号码。她犹豫了一下，接了起来。知道她这个号码的人很少，知道这个号码还能避开她的号码追踪的人更少。  
“喂，您哪位。”电话那头是长久的沉默。她能听出对方紊乱的呼吸声，他的手应该在颤抖。娜塔莎脑内闪过一个个念头，最后她试探性的问道：“史蒂夫？”  
所有的声音都消失了，“娜塔莎，”她差点听不出来是吧唧的声音，他的声音空洞得不成样子。  
“史蒂夫，死了。”  
一瞬间，吧唧·巴恩斯哭了起来。

“这次你又为什么找上我。我退出军火业已经很久了。”  
“不是关于武器，只是，我最好的朋友，史蒂夫·罗杰，他死了。”  
“……吧唧，我很抱歉。如果您需要任何帮助，请一定和我说。”  
“在这个圈子里，生离死别再正常不过了。没什么好抱歉的。”  
“您能这么想，很多人都会放心许多。毕竟队长生前和很多人结怨不浅，总会有人防备您……”  
“我不会的。史蒂夫不希望我介入这场无意义的战争。”  
“所以您还是同意了吗？”  
“不。注册法案本身就是个笑话。”  
“我有点不明白了。”  
“世界上再也没有人比我更了解史蒂夫了，他有时候倔强得就像一棵树。而我要软弱一点，我放弃了。”  
“巴恩斯先生，在我看来这是一个明智的决定。”  
“我不是来听客套话的。”  
“抱歉打断您了。”  
“我没见过任何比史蒂夫还纯粹的人。他彻头彻尾信仰正义。我非常钦佩他这样的勇气。但是他死了。我不由想到，我们缺少一个这样的人，少一个永远坚持正义、能领导大家的人。”  
“的确，没有队长复仇者联盟就不存在。”  
“我要他的盾牌，我知道肯定在你那里。”  
“这……”  
“总要有人站出来接替他。我希望这个人是我。  
就当是我求你……只有这样我才能好过一点，就像是……我替他活下去。  
他的死……不能解决任何问题，注册法案继续实施。这样算是我对他最后一点点支持。”  
“您会招来杀身之祸。”  
“不会的。我只是想维持点公正，他们会放过我的。”  
“巴恩斯先生，这是一个非常伟大的决定。您等一下，我去仓库里取。”  
“谢谢。”


End file.
